


Sky Meets Sand, Love Meets Man

by orphan_account



Series: WinterHawk Week 2k15 [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: But mostly fluff, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Kate's half-Korean; fight me on this, M/M, Winterhawk Week, slight hint of angst, summer time fun time, what even are these tags, what even is this title i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love me." Bucky says as he wraps pulls him closer, turning him so they're face to face.</p><p>"Yeah. I really, really do." Clint says slowly, letting his hands rest on Bucky's shoulders.</p><p>This is the moment, Bucky thinks. This is it. Clint is happy, the water is cold, and they're with their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Meets Sand, Love Meets Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shankyknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/gifts).



> Winterhawk Week Day 4  
> Prompt: Cold  
> This is a direct sequel to Day 3, and the first fic told from Bucky's perspective.
> 
> Don't ask me about the title, I was really tired.

California was a great decision, Bucky thinks as he watches Clint, Kate, and Lucky play in the ocean. Sure, it's still ridiculously hot here, and the car trip had quickly dissolved into Kate and Clint arguing over music like children, but it'd been fun and he's happy they let Kate take charge.

The beach they're at doesn't have too many people, so he's comfortable to let his scars see the light of day. Thankfully the metal is mostly water resistant - he can't submerge it for long periods of time, but it'll be fine if he gets splashed or if he washes dishes. Stark was kind enough to make a synthetic slip for it that loops around his neck for when he feels like swimming, or a mission requires it.  It's off right now, tucked in the blankets and towels Kate was smart enough to pack. He definitely wants to join Clint out in the water, but he's fine with watching him with Kate right now.

If he didn't know better, he'd say they were a love-struck couple. Even now, it's still hard to deny it. They're stuck together in a way that neither of them seem to comprehend or question. Bucky gets it though, since he's pretty sure it's the same for him and Steve. If Clint isn't going to show how jealous he gets over that, then he won't show how jealous he gets over him and Kate.

It's probably not healthy, but it's definitely not the worst the two of them do to themselves.

The ocean breeze picks up and sends sand over his feet and messes his hair up. It's nice and cool.

He wonders if this is how normal people live.

Clint yelps as Kate literally picks him up and dumps him headfirst into the water. Bucky's just glad she grabbed his husband's spare hearing aids.

Wait, shit. His boyfriend, he means.

They're not married. He's not even sure if Clint wants to get married, though he's never voiced any complaints about them spending almost every waking moment together at times. Clint's definitely awkward when it comes to emotions, but Bucky's sure he wouldn't lead him on like that.

He's got a ring picked out back at home sitting hidden in one of the upper cabinets Clint never looks in. He just can't seem to find a good moment to propose. He thought about it two days ago, when they were still back in New York, but he'd also felt like he was about to pass out and that's probably not good proposing etiquette. Then Clint had scrambled away to pack, and he had looked so startled. Yeah, Bucky was probably just imagining that Clint felt what he had felt.

Oh well. He'll eventually propose, if only to get Steve to stop harassing him about it.

"C'mon, Bucky!" Kate hollers. "We came here so you could experience the greatness of California and you're just sitting on the blanket? Rude!" Suddenly she's pulled under by something and Bucky's panicking because he can't see Clint and shit, what if -

Clint surfaces out from where Kate had been, cackling, "Revenge girlie-girl!" Her arms and legs are flailing as she gets up and splashes him.

Everything's fine. This is how normal people live. He doesn't need to panic. Everything's fine.

"You coming, Buck?" Clint asks as he runs around, trying to dodge Kate and Lucky.

"In a minute." He calls back as he starts digging around for the arm sleeve.

Clint's already tanning, his Midwestern genes adapting easily to the sunlight. Kate's still her beautiful tanned complexion due to her being half-Korean. Bucky will probably burn, though it'll fade within a day.

He walks casually out to the ocean, watching his rag-tag family play. He sneaks up behind Clint and pulls him ups by the stomach tickling him as Kate splashes them both.

"Awww, Buck, nooooo!" Clint whines.

"Traitor." He pouts when Bucky finally puts him down. He's pouting, but his eyes are shining with joy.

"You love me." Bucky says as he wraps pulls him closer, turning him so they're face to face.

"Yeah. I really, really do." Clint says slowly, letting his hands rest on Bucky's shoulders.

This is the moment, Bucky thinks. This is it. Clint is happy, the water is cold, and they're with their family. If only he'd packed the damned ring.

"Marry me." He says right as Clint opens his mouth to say something. Instead of words, a strangled noise comes out from Clint's mouth and confusion is clear in his expression. "I'm serious, Clint. I'm never gonna meet another fella like you and I want to spend the rest of our lives with you." He licks his lips as Clint's mouth snaps shut. "I want to be there when you have nightmares and I want you to be there when I have them. I want to wake up to you snoring in the morning and eat pizza all day on our days off. I want to marry you, Clint."

"Futz." Clint whispers and Bucky's heart sinks. "Wait no, no, that's not my answer." Clint pulls Bucky into a kiss and his lips taste like the ocean and cola he had in the car. "Just upset that you took the words outta my mouth." He mumbles against Bucky's lips before they both grin. Are those tears? Which one of them is crying? Hell, it doesn't matter Bucky decides as he kisses Clint again as Kate hoots and hollers at them before running out of the water towards the car.

"What's she doing?" Bucky asks as they turn to watch her. They're still clinging to each other, and Clint's kissing his face all over.

"Dunno. But pay attention to me." He whines between kisses. When Kate comes back, Bucky sees a familiar small box in her hand.

Bucky laughs. "Really, Bishop?"

"I found it a month ago. Figured the vacation would get one of you dorks to finally propose."

"Don't tell me you sabotaged the air conditioning just so we'd get engaged?" Clint says as Bucky grabs the box and pulls out the ring.

Kate snorts. "I'm offended that you think I'm that evil."

"Hey Clint?"

"Yeah babe?" Clint turns his attention back to Bucky, smiling when he sees the ring.

"Can I get your hand?"

"Yeah." He says as he moves his left hand into Bucky's, letting Bucky slip the silver ring onto Clint's ring finger. "Wow."

"Yeah." Bucky agrees, interlacing their fingers.

"I love you, Mr. Barton." Clint grins crookedly.

"I love you, Mr. Barnes."

\---

When Bucky wakes up, Clint’s already looking at him, a smile in his eyes, but not on his lips. He taps his ear once, meaning he’s already put in at least one hearing aid.

“Morning.” Bucky whispers as he squirms closer to Clint to help chase off the chill of a February morning in Ohio.

“I’m scared.” Clint whispers. “Happy, but scared.” Bucky knew this was coming.

“Me too,” He admits. “But we’ll be together.”

“Yeah but, but what if I screw this up? What if I do something dumb?”

“Sweetheart, we’ve both been doing dumb things for years. We’ll work through it.” He kisses Clint’s forehead. “I want to do this. You’re the most important person to me.”

Clint takes his time to respond. Bucky waits patiently. He knows Clint well, knows it takes him some time to get his thoughts in order, especially when it comes to others showing that they care about him.

“I can do this.” He adds hastily, “I want to do this.”

“Good.” Bucky rewards him with a kiss. “Because I’m sure Kate would kill us if we cancelled the ceremony.”

“I still think we should’ve just ran off and eloped.” Clint grumbles, snuggling closer before yelping when they hear a bang on the door.

“Rise and shine! I refuse to let you ruin the day by being late!” Kate announces from behind the door.

“But it’s cold, Katie-Kate!” Clint whines as she finally opens the door.

“You picked the location, so don’t even complain.” She huffs as she crosses her arms. “Steve’s downstairs waiting for you, Bucky.”

Bucky nods and slips out of the bed, pulling the blankets off the bed with him. Clint whines which makes Bucky roll his eyes. “Come on, Clint. We’ll have plenty of time to lie in bed later.”

Kate scrunches her nose and mutters, “Gross.”  She leaves, but his declaration got Clint sitting up and slipping his second hearing aid into his ear and turning it on.

“Can we at least shower together?”

“Only if you beat me to the bathroom.” Bucky grins as he takes a few big steps towards the bathroom.

Clint doesn’t even move. “Too much work.”

“I will use all the hot water, I swear.”

“Remind why I’m marrying you.” Clint groans before finally getting up and trudging over to the bathroom.

“You love me.” Bucky says as they undress and turn on the shower.

“Hm. That I do.”

The water’s ice cold when they crowd in, but it lets them snuggle close together.

“Forget Kate; let’s be a little late to our wedding.” Bucky whispers as he slides his hands up and down Clint’s sides.

“You have the best ideas, Mr. Barton.


End file.
